


Plausible Fellows

by okemmelie



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, idk man, mention of the musical cats?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: The first time Ted goes to Frank's apartment, he learns a few things about him.
Relationships: Frank Pricely/Ted Spankoffski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Plausible Fellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jusains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusains/gifts).



> happy birthday julie!!!! have some frankoffski. as a treat!

When it came to the age old question,  _ “Do you prefer cats or dogs?”,  _ Ted has no preference whatsoever. He grew up with both a cat and a dog in the house, and he’d loved them both equally.

People keep asking him to answer, even the people he’s already told that he doesn’t prefer one over the other. It’s annoying. Why do people care so much about pets? Can’t they just get to be cute while people work on getting over whatever quarry they have with people who prefer one or the other.

At work, there’s a pretty even spread. Ted loves both, Paul doesn’t care for either, Bill loves dogs and Charlotte loves cats. Luckily, neither Charlotte nor Bill are one of those assholes who make a big deal out of it.

Ted thinks that the fact that he even knows this, that they’ve had this conversation – multiple times! – is ridiculous. His younger brother keeps saying ‘wack’ and if Ted cared enough to learn how to properly use and understand it, he’s sure he’d be saying it too in this situation.

But why is that relevant?

Well, you see, Ted’s been going on dates lately. And quite a lot of them. And sure, it started after they made out and hooked up a few times at the mall, but that doesn’t matter. They’re going on dates now. It’s… a pretty good time, to Ted’s surprise.

And tonight is the first time they’re going to his date’s place. Frank lives in the better part of town and Ted, who lives in a shitty apartment at the edge of town, so he finds himself not quite understanding why they’ve only ever gone to  _ his  _ place afterwards. Whatever.

Frank stops him when they reach the door to his apartment. He turns to face Ted with a serious look on his face. “Before we go in, I have an important question to ask you?”

“Okay?” Ted raises an eyebrow, but he supposes he’s ready to answer whatever it is.

“Are you a dog person or a cat person?” He simply asks, the serious expression not dropping. He does raise his eyebrow though. “There is a right answer.”

_ Why the fuck is this coming up now?, _ Ted asks himself as he sighs. “Neither. Or actually the other way around. Both.”

“Both? Is that your final answer?”

“Why?” Ted asks, though he has a sneaking suspicion he knows where this is going. While he’s never really thought about it before now, Frank  _ does  _ have strong opinions about almost everything, so why should dogs and cats be any different?

Frank rolls his eyes, in a way that borders to endearing. “I have very strong opinions on what’s best. And it’s cats. But I suppose I can let you in since you don’t prefer dogs, thank god.”

Ted chuckles. “Thank you? I appreciate it?”

Then Frank proceeds to pull out his house key and the two of them make their way inside. Ted learns a few things about Frank that night. One, he has two cats. Two, based on the fact that they’re named Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, he must like Cats as well (unless he just has really strange naming conventions). And third, he has a much softer side to him than he originally let on.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't remember what julie named frank's cats, so i just went for the two cats i was thinking about at the time. love those guys


End file.
